Auctions are well known, allowing potential buyers to submit bids for items offered by sellers. Although traditionally held in auctions rooms where buyers are brought face-to-face with sellers (or their proxies), auctions are increasingly being conducted on the Internet where buyers and sellers may be geographically separated and bid acceptance can be automated, subject to pre-specified reserve prices.